A tear drop to the water
by Tigza D11
Summary: two twins meet a twisting path all cuz of a girl they meet. They get separated. One in an unknown world and another in the deepest parts of london. will they save this world from destruction and what are they really?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya this is my first story so don't say anything bad :l i am a beginner here:

main characters:

Charli 14

Leo 14

Mike 17

chapter 1:

"oi! give it back!" Charli yelled.

"is there something in here you are hiding?" teased Leo. Leo started to open the note pad.

" NO don't look in there!" Charli screamed. Charli punched his twin brother in the stomach. The notepad fell out of Leo's hand. Mike ran into the room. "What did you guys do now?" he moaned.

"nothing" they both replied in sync.

"Good, well get into bed and sleep! Just because mum and dad are on holidays doesn't mean you do what you want!" Mike slammed the door behind him. Charli jumped at the noise.

The notepad he was concealing from his brothers was a diary of his thoughts. he didn't want his brothers to see because he was sure they will tease him until he died if they found out. it also had drawings and small tales on mythical creatures he wished would actually existed on earth. He could only ever see them in his imagination and his dreams at night though.

The next morning he woke up to the light shining through the blinds and the smell of waffles wafting into his room. A wonderful Sunday morning! Charli walked out into the kitchen. "hi M-" Charli started. Mike turned around with a smile.

"thought i was mum ai?" he questioned. Charli looked at the ground. " they rang last night saying they were held up. So they won't be back until this afternoon." He smirked afterwards. Leo woke up and walked out of his room. " 6 more hours with you and with out mum or dad! This is horrible" Leo moaned. Charli picked up the burnt waffle and sat at the table. " So you are taking us to the footy then?" Leo asked. Mike did his smirk was a bad sign." nahh i rather not."

" but you got your P plate!" Charli exclaimed.

"I know but the oval is only 10 mins away driving, so... You can run there and that will be your warm up" he chuckled. Charli and leo sagged their shoulders and walked outside. Charli thought to himself ' Might as well tell mum and dad, but then i would we called a names again by Mike...' Charli put the thought aside and started to run to footy with Leo.

They arrived at the footy oval. " You look puffed!" said the coach.

" Mum and dad aren't home so we are left with our brother..." Leo sighed.

" I thought they were suppose to be back late last night" He replied

" nahh they were delayed, so they will be back this afternoon" Charli puffed.

"So he obviously didn't drive you here?" the coach asked

" nop! He made us run" They both replied. The coach sighed in remorse. They didn't have to do a warm up session because they ran to the oval so they just laid on the oval and stretched. They also had to sit out the first quarter. The team didn't go so well in that quarter. Charli and Leo were one of their best players. In fact they were their top players. The team would be a wooden spooner team if it wasn't for Leo, Charli and a few others...

The game ended and they lost. Leo wasn't a big fan of footy but since Charli was playing he 'had to'.

They walked back home. BEEP! BEEP! They both jumped and turned around. It was Nick. They sagged their shoulders and stared at him. He stopped he car next to them. " how are you doing LOSERS?" he asked

" piss yourself" they both replied and started to walk off again. Nick was one of Mike's mates. None of Mike's 'mates' liked them. It was Mike's jealousy about the twins that made his friends tease them. Okay so they were better looking than Mike and different hair and build to their mum and dad, but nothing else was different. Well they weren't dumb unlike Mike.

They arrived home to find Mike standing at the door. He had that face on which scared the hell out of them. "Okay! who's notepad is this?" he demanded. Charli looked at it. His heart sank. "You know boys don't keep diaries." Leo looked at him. Charli gave him a face that Leo only knew what it meant. Leo and Charli kept quiet. " If you don't tell me i will read it" Mike teased. Charli was about to confess it was his but a car pulled up into the driveway. Leo ran to the car " MUM! DAD! Mike is being mean again he stole Charli's notepad and won't give it back!" he yelled. Their dad stepped out of the car.

" Mike give it back to Charli" he scolded. Mike dropped the book into Charli's hand.

" Better watch out, you don't want it to be in my hands" he said and walked away. Charli ran to Leo

" Thanks bro" He said.

"no problem, but what is in that book you would like to keep secret?" he asked. Charli stood there for a bit. " Tell you tonight" he replied and walked off into the house.

Charli opened his notepad. No damage, PHEW. A picture of a dragon flying around a tall tower and a phoenix floating on top. He loved this pic. He was somehow good at drawing things like this. He was thinking if his brother liked mythical creatures like he did. Probably not. They were twins ( identical in fact) but they were nothing a like in Charli's mind

Leo walked into the room "Are you going the show we what you are hiding in that notebook?" He asked. Charli turned off his computer screen and turned around.

"ah yer... sure" he opened a side cupboard and took out the notebook. "you will laugh at this" opened the book and showed it to Leo. Leo took another step to get closer and took it out of Charli's hand. "dragons, phoenixes anthro... You know they aren't real" he said. Charli nodded and said " everyone believes in something. I know they don't exist, I wish they were though, life would a better adventure" He sighed and turned back to the computer and turned the screen back on. "Don't be down about it! I wish for an adventurous life as well" Leo exclaimed.

Charli looked up at him. Leo smiled. He turned around, put the notebook on the desk and put his thumb and his pinky up. Charli smiled. Leo had just given him the sign that he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Charli was a bit puzzled though. Leo didn't seem a bit surprised about the whole thing, as if he expected the whole thing... AS IF...

Charli turned off the computer and stormed into Leo's room."You weren't surprised did you read it before?" Charli questioned.

"NO! As i said I wish my life was adventurous too!" Leo exclaimed, all red in the face.

Their Dad's head popped around the door. " Follow me we have some people you need to meet" and the walked out.

Charli and Leo followed quietly. They entered the family room and saw a family of four sitting around the table. There was two adults a boy around Mike's age with dirty blonde hair like theirs and a girl around their age with brunette hair and a faded red fringe. " This is the new family that live next door. They are the Goldhutan family. The girl over there is Dilka and the boy is Haze her older brother." He said. " Nice to meet you" they both said. Dilka bounced out of the chair full of energy. "Nice to meet you too! WOAH you are identical twins!" SHe exclaimed. They both went pale. " Boys what about you go and have sometime with Dilka?" Their mum said.

" okay..." they both said.

" We will go to Charli's room"Leo said with a smile. They lead her to his room.

" WOAH a cool room. My mum and Dad don't like me having dragon posters up!" She said. Leo leaned closer to Charli and whispered " She is a very energy bound person ai?"

" yer she is"

She turned around and her eyes focused on something on the desk. Charli and Leo looked at what she was looking at. They both went paler. She was looking at the notebook. Charli ran to the desk but he was too late she had picked it up. " What is in here?" she questioned looking at Charli. Eyes big and innocent.

" Nothing for you to worry about" He happily replied and put on a fake smile.

" I can tell your lying" she said with a frown. Charli sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"WOAH! those drawings are SO COOL!" She looked at him with gleaming eyes of admiration. Suddenly she fixed her eyes on this arm. This wasn't a good sign. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the upper part of his arm. Charli looked down at what she was pointing at. "It's a birthmark" He said.

" no it ain't!" she said all serious. "I have seen it in a book before" She came closer to him and inspected it closely. " Leo has one too! it is the same but flipped around! It is on his back though" Charli said. Leo frowned. He knew he was trying to get Dilka away from him and inspect HIS back. Dilka turned around. "You are the first two people i have ever met with abnormal birthmarks. I have one too but it is different." She said. "I believe I got it in another world in another life" She said and pointed at her fringe. " I have had it ever since i grew hair. People make fun of it though..." She said looking at the ground. Charli and Leo knew why she was teased about it. It looked like her fringe has been stained with blood.

"That isn't really a birthmark though" Leo said. She stared at him. It made him shudder. That stare had something to it that scared him. " OH I have a birthmark. She showed them her palm. It was Three triangles conjoined a bit like a ven diagram was and it had a circle around it. It was different to their one though. Theirs' was a swirl with a fish tail shape at the end and a dotted circle around it. " Why do you believe it is from another world?" Charli asked.

" Because no-one else on earth know it and i look different in a way to my family and i have really good fighting skills" she said smugly. This made the boys think she was a very strange girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dilka and her family left. The rest of the time after their conversation they sat without talking. When they left the tension between Leo, Charli and Dilka had released. "Do we have to see her again?" Charli questioned his mum.

"Well of course we can!" She replied.

" Dam it" They both said.

"What is the problem with her?" she asked.

"She is SO WEIRD! she was talking about other worlds what our birthmarks could mean and all this junk" Leo said whilst pointing at Charli's arm. She sighed.

"Don't judge people like that. Just think... You don't call Charli weird because he loves dragons and phoenixes." She replied. They both looked at the ground.

"She looked at my notebook" Charli finally said. She looked at him.

" What did she say?" she asked

" About our birthmarks, her birthmarks and other worlds she could be existing in," they both replied. They walked away towards the coach. They switched the TV on. They watched it for awhile then Charli heard stones hitting the window near him. He stood up and walked towards it. He saw Dilka in the bushes and waving at him. She was also mouthing 'come here'. He looked at Leo. He was transfixed on the TV. He snuck out of the room and went out of the door.

"where is ya bro?" she questioned.

"Watching TV. I was the only one that saw you." He replied. She smiled.

"Sorry if i put you off before. I was excited. I do believe in the stuff i said though. So it is okay if you find me weird and don't wanna hang out with me anymore" she said, blushing and looking at the floor. She was using slang.

"Hey, if I didn't want to hang out with you i wouldn't of came!" he said. She looked up. Her eyes were gleaming like emeralds. "REALLY? YOU LIKE ME AS A FRIEND?" she asked.

Charli nodded his head. " Your the first ever person! Everyone thinks i am weird but you and my brother!" she said and tackle hugged him.

"I need to tell mum and dad that i will be out with mates" he said and walked away. Dilka waited felt something she never felt before... She thought about it but couldn't grab hold of what it was. But just as she was about to figure it out Charli ran out. "Okay where do you want to go?" he asked. Dilka jumped and turned around.

"Ah what about the oval" She said. Charli started to run off. "HEY! WAIT UP!" she cried.

He turned around and smiled "Come and catch me!" The yelled and pulled out his tongue. Dilka laughed and ran after him. It was a long tiring run but Charli had to keep running he didn't want Dilka to catch him. When he reached the oval he stopped by a tree and leant against it. He was puffing and then suddenly OFPH! He was tackled to the floor. Dilka must of been on his tail and had tackled him to the ground. they both fell on the ground and started laughing.

"You are really fast" He said. He looked at her. Her hair looked windswept. She laughed

"HAHAHA if I was fast i would of gotten you before we hit the oval!" She said with a huge smile. He grabbed the footy he had brang with him. She looked at him then at the football. A frown appeared. " What is wrong?" he asked

" Football gave me scars in my childhood" she said " the boys use to kick it at me when i walked by the oval back from school".Charli looked at her and smiled.

"Well we are not here to kick it at you WE are going to PLAY FOOTBALL" He kicked it towards her and she instantly ran away from it." don't be afraid kick it to me" he said. She picked it up and kicked it. It flew through the air and went above Charli's head. He looked in awe. She had such a good kick. "I suck don't I?" she asked teary in the eyes. He looked at her. "NO! i can't even kick that far. Have you played before?" he asked.

"Only with my brother" she admitted. He smiled and hand balled it to her. He winked and she ran away with it. He ran after her onto the actual oval. She was laughing and running towards the goals. He was gaining her though, so she made a quick decision and booted it. As it went into the air Charli had caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. They both laughed. "WOAH WHAT A GOAL!" yelled someone. Charli looked up. It was Shadow his best mate. She had kicked a goal from the toughest angle. Shadow ran up to them and realized who it was. "Charli was that you who kicked it?" he asked. Charli shook his head and pointed at her. Shadow's jaw dropped.

They both got off the ground. "Who are you?" he asked Dilka. She smiled.

"Dilka. Charli's and Leo's new neighbor" He smiled at Charli. Charli frowned and shook his head. Shadow just smiled and shook her hand. They walked around the oval for a bit talking when suddenly Dilka stopped at two trees. She was fixating on them again. Charli knew this wasn't a good sign. He didn't want Shadow to see the weird side. " We better be going it is getting dark" Charli said

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school then Charli!" Shadow said and ran off.

" Don't think about it" Charli said before Dilka said anything and dragged her away.

Charli arrived home. "You decided to leave me with Mike!" moaned Leo.

"sorry" Charli said.

" by the way Shadow texted me saying you and him and some girl called dilka were playing football" he replied. Charli went pale. " you hung out with Dilka the weirdo next door didn't you?" he asked.

"She actually isn't a weirdo! She is nice and a perfectly normal person!" he said.

"oohhhhhhhh" Leo said.

"SHUT UP LEO!" Charli shouted. He stormed into his room. Leo spurted out laughing. Charli sat in his room and turned his computer screen on.

a message popped up

'Hi Charli'

'hi Shadow'

'that cute chick is your neighbor right?'

'yer... why?'

' you two look cute together... like you know'

'OMG I have had enough of this. My brother and then you!'

Charli clicked 'go offline' he had heard enough of this.

The next morning he woke up to his alarm. School day. He hoped Dilka didn't go to is school otherwise Shadow will tell his friends about her. Mind you he will probably do that either way. His dirty blonde hair was messy like usual but he didn't do anything to it. He didn't give a care about it actually. Only his mum did. He walked outside into the kitchen. Leo was sitting down by the table. "have any pleasant dreams?" he asked.

"SHUT UP! She just wanted to play some footy!"

" okay boys what is it?" asked their mum.

" He is making fun of me cause Shadow, Dilka and I played footy with each other yesterday!" Charli yelled in frustration.

" Leo stop teasing your brother and say sorry" she replied

"sorry Charli" leo said looking at the floor. They both walked out of the house and walked off to school. They walked in silence for awhile until Leo was tackled to the ground. "HEY watch it!" he yelled. There was someone laughing. Charli looked around. There was Dilka. " OH sorry i thought you were Charli! Sorry Leo!" She said " You're hard to tell apart when you are both in uniform" she giggled. Leo stood up.

" Next time focus on the back if you see a black mark on the back through the white shirt it is me Leo okay" He sighed and started to walk again. Dilka followed them. Charli knew this meant she was going to their school. They walked silently to school.

"HEY CHARLI, LEO, OVER HERE!" yelled someone. They both turned around and walked towards Shadow and their other friends. " Hey shadow!" they both said.

"She is here?" he questioned. Both of them turned around and Dilka was other near the gates standing by herself. They both nodded their heads. She was leaning against a post and was staring at the ground. "Well you shouldn't make her feel lonely she is new. Bring her over." He winked at Charli. He stuck his middle finger back up as a response. Leo ran up to Dilka whilst Charli and Shadow had their little argument. When Leo walked over she lifted her head up. "Hey come over here with us" Leo said and walked off towards the boys again. He tapped his bro on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Dilka.

"Guys this is Dilka" He said. They all said 'hi'

"She is really good at footy!" said Shadow.

"No i suck" She replied

"Then how did you get that goal?" Shadow asked. She looked down at the ground.

"Come on, show us Dilka on the oval. Here is a football" Shadow said. He handed her his football and the group of boys walked off to the oval. She followed.

"Stand here" He said. She stood next to him and kicked the footy. It flew through the air and straight through the goal. "SHIZ" said Stan. All of them stood there staring at the ball that was on the ground. The bell went and Dilka ran off to the admin office. The boys all sighed and split up to there lockers.

Charli was lucky for once. She wasn't in any of his classes but sport. Leo on the other hand had her for 4 subjects. She didn't talk to him much though. She just sat and listened in class. In sport though Charli and Shadow saw her full of energy. They were playing rugby for this term and she could easily out play the whole other team. She was really good at tough sports, unlike the other girls in their year. Shadow had to ask her about the skills she used. Her reply was a finger on top of the lips. Shadow was frustrated with that. But Charli was glad she didn't tell him. If she did she would talk about herself in another world. Suddenly a question was popped up from Stan at lunch. "What is that red stuff on your fringe?" he asked. Leo and Charli's heart sank. This isn't going to be good.

"I was there when i started to grow my hair." She replied. "I think it might be a genetic thing" She said. Charli and leo sighed in relief. She wasn't going to bring up the topic.

" It looks really COOL!" he replied.

'is that all he could think of saying' thought Charli. But then Stan wasn't the best at english. He was from Spain anyway. Charli could hear giggling and turned around. It was Millie and her friends gossiping about Dilka. One of the girls in the group seemed put out of it though. She was just standing there with a small smile not paying attention. She was looking at Leo who was talking to Dilka about the girl's football team. Charli tried remembering her name. Then it hit him. It was Annie. She liked Leo?

Millie turned to Annie. "What are you staring at? She demanded.

Annie blinked "Oh nothing Mils" she replied in her quiet usual voice."Okay, but if I see you staring at Leo again you are in for it." She said and turned back to Wendy. Annie stood there staring at the ground. Charli turned back around after Millie had mouthed off at Annie. He felt sorry for her.

"No I don't want to join the girl's footy team!" Dilka yelled at Leo

"okay, okay I guess you won't" he said in defeat. Dilka smiled.

"Thank you"

Leo walked towards Charli.

"She ain't that bad after all but there is one problem"

"what?"

"Shouldn't she have girls as friends. It might be lead to trouble if she doesn't" Leo said. He was right.

"Just let her settle into the school first." Charli replied. Leo suddenly jumped up and turned around. Annie was standing beside him. Her cheeks really red. "hi-" she started

"ANNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Millie. She jumped and ran behind Leo. Millie started to walk over. Leo was looking behind him at Annie. He was very confused. Charli stood there watching Millie come towards them. "Help me" she said desperately at Leo. He nodded his head and stood firmly. Charli's mind was rushing. If Annie was terrified of Millie, why did she hang out with them?Millie finally stopped in front of Leo. Charli knew Leo was terrified of Millie. Lets say she was the school bully around the school. You could tell he wanted to run but he stayed to guard Annie. " HEY BRAT MOVE AWAY" she said.

"N-N-NO, I am not letting you h-hurt an innocent per-rson" he said. She lifted her hand up and a silver plate started to form over her hand. How could she possibly get away with that technology at school? thought Charli. Leo's eyes grew wide and black. Annie shrieked in terror. Millie started to draw her fist went running towards the staff room to grab a teacher. Charli was stuck in his position. He was so afraid but he couldn't do anything to try and save his brother. Millie started the drag it across his wrist when suddenly Charli saw his brother's birthmark glow a green colour and in a flash of light him and Annie had disappeared into thin air. Charli collapsed onto his knees. Millie stood there puzzled as were his friends.

Wet tears came down his face. His brother had disappeared. Dilka walked up to the spot where Leo and Annie had disappeared. She knelt down and touched the ground with her palm. Her mark started to glow as well and she fainted. Stan came running out with a teacher to see Charli with Dilka in his arms and his mates all around him.

Dilka was put into the sick bay and Charli was told to stay there to recover from what had happened. The bell for end of lunch rang. The admin person there asked Charli what had happened. He told her the whole thing. She stood there shocked and turned around. "I always knew you two were special" She said.

"huh?"

"You will find out when you are ready" she said and walked out. A period had gone and Dilka still hadn't woken up. Charli was hoping it would be soon. He was getting really bored. "Stay together" she mumbled. Charli stood up and walked towards her. "stay together be careful dangers ahead Monsinkual is..." he said and woke up in a start. Charli smiled. "Where am I?" She asked dazed. "Sick bay. What were you mumbling?" he asked

"Nothing... But I know something. Annie and your brother is alive. She said.

"Really? WHERE ARE THEY?" he asked

"I don't know... but not here on earth" she said and got out of bed. We both went home early. I had to go home and tell my family about what happened. I should say something less dramatic though. I should just say he just disappeared in a flash of light. We walked by the oval and he was pulled over onto the oval. "hey!" he yelled. She smiled and dragged him towards the trees she was interested in yesterday.

She put her hand through the gap and smiled. "This is it!" and jumped and ran into the space between two trees. Charli had seen his friends run through that and nothing happened. He thought he should follow her. He ran through the gap.

He fell onto the ground and looked up. "We made it!" she said. He looked up. There were trees all around them. They had red blossoms. "Dilka how do we get back?" He asked franticly. She smiled and up her finger up to the bottom of her eye lid and stuck out her tongue. "When we have finished the adventure we need to complete."

"which is?" he asked

"Finding the portal to get us to the world your brother teleported himself and Annie too!" she yelled.

"So we are still on Earth?" he asked

"Yep we are at London!" she smiled and ran to the end of the forest. It must be summer here. He stood up. His knee was grazed and was oozing a bit of blood. "How will we find this portal?" He asked. She turned around.

"I know where it is! But it is only you who can open ... I will help guide you. You just have to find it."

"When did you know of all of this?" He asked.

"Since I touched your brothers trance of existence." she replied. She suddenly stopped talking and looked at herself in the water. "what the hell? Where are we?". Charli was so confused. He had no idea what she was talking about and she had just forgotten everything. He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo stood up. His head was aching. He looked around. Red leaved trees, Little orange things floating around and a person who looked like Dilka was standing several feet away. He was confused. Wasn't she wearing different clothing that day? Annie was on the ground looking around. She stood up and walked behind him. She stared at Dilka and pointed her out. He knew she was wondering why she looked older. Leo started to walk towards her. Annie followed walked into something 2 meters in front of 'Dilka'

He was confused. It was like some kind of invisible force field.

"Don't move any closer" she said.

"Where are we?" he asked. She grinned.

" Somewhere beyond your the world you were use to." she replied. Annie gasped. They had both realized they were in another world. "Now I am not who you expect I am but at the same time I am. I will be be watching your journey. I have some advice though... beware of the beast of Monsinkual." Before he could question her, Her eyes when a bright orange and she disappeared. Annie walked up to him. "What ever happened I think we were chosen to be here" She said. This was the first time Annie had actually talked to Leo confidently. His hope had already died inside him. They were left in a world of wonder not knowing what to do or what dangers laid ahead. But somehow he thought he could hear a distant call for him.

He concentrated for a bit, but he could never get what it was trying to tell him and he couldn't grasp some of it. He turned around to Annie. "We need to find shelter, food and water." He said. She looked at him in the eye and nodded. He knew she was looking into his eyes to try and find out what was bothering him.

She strolled over to the one of the orange floating things and cupped it into her hand. She walked back over and un-cupped her hand. There was a little creature in her hand with wings. " A fairy" she said in awe. It twirled around in her hand. They both watched. Leo thought he would try and talk to it. "Do you know where we can have food, water and shelter for the night?" he asked. It flew up onto his ear. It tried to speak but it's voice was too soft to hear. It flew down onto his nose and signed to him that she couldn't tell because he couldn't hear her and it is hard to explain in sign language. Annie started to walk around to a tree. She looked at it from top to bottom and climbed up to the first branch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" Seeing if there is food up here and it looks like a good place to sleep for the night the branches are quite sturdy and I can easily make hammocks out of these leaves" she said. He nodded. She threw down some food from the trees at looked like pears but their texture was like strawberries. He collected some water from the stream south of the plain. He found these big yellow leaves on the plant next to the stream. These looked good to carry the water and drink from it. He tested the leaves first to see if they stable enough to carry the water. They were so. He filled up two and brung them back to the 'campsite'. Annie was sitting down with dozens of leaves around her. " You going tree or hammock?" she asked.

"Tree" he replied. she shrugged and handed the leaves to the fairies. They flew up the tree and laid them about the branches. He showed her the leaves and she had a sip from one. night was slowly falling so they decided to get up the tree before it was too dark. He thought to himself.

'what is happening at home right now? What excuse has Charli made up? Is he okay? Is he even at home?' these questions flew about his head until he finally fell asleep. He woke up on the floor of an entry way of a mansion. A little girl was standing there. He struggled to get up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked serval of times until his sight un-blurred itself. "Hello" she said. Leo opened his mouth and was about to reply, but she put her finger on his lips. "No Mortal can talk in the palace of Finstor" she said. He stared at her confused. "Well actually No mortal can speak here nor an unchallenged immortal" she replied. She giggled and walked to a room. There was a table with 6 wooden chairs. They all had curves carved into the frames and each had a symbol drawn into it. He didn't get time to look at them all but one looked just like Dilka's.

"I know what you are thinking. You have seen this mark before. You can't question it at all." She blinked and his memory of that room disappeared. He blinked. Her crystal blue eyes glowing in the light. "My name is Rosa. I have appeared to you to say a message. One loss is an equal gain and loss. Each path will lead to a challenge. Defeat is the light at the end of the tunnel, but each light at the end of a tunnel has a consquence."

The little girl started to fade. Her long black hair wrapped around his eyes. He woke up in a start. Annie was laughing above him.

"You feel off the tree!" she laughed. He looked around. Sure enough he had fallen to the ground. "You know you were talking in your sleep." she said. He looked up.

"What did I say?" he asked

"One loss is an equal gain and loss. Each path will lead to a challenge. Defeat is the light at the end of the tunnel, but the light at the end of a tunnel has a consquence." His eyes widened. "After that you feel out of the tree!" She cracked up laughing again. He looked down at the ground. 'what does it mean?' he thought. He shook his head. Only if Charli was here! He was SO good at solving riddles. Annie jumped down from the tree. "We better start moving. We need to find a way out of here." He nodded and started to walk North. Annie was carrying a backpack she must of made out of leaves and it had a bottle made out of leaves aswell. It also held berries. He was hungry but she wouldn't let him have any. She said she was 'preserving them' until they were 'really needed' He was starving! Annie kicked him in the shin every time he went too close to the bag. He finally sighed in defeat and walked along.

They suddenly reached a forked road. "What way?" he asked. She stared at him. "You think I know the way?" she asked.

"No ust you seem to be confident about this 'adventure'" he replied.

"well it is your turn!" she said with a big smile. He sighed and started to walked to the right. She looked at the left hand side. It was dark and gloomy. The right wasn't as bad. The books she had read though the characters went into the non scary one and it was a creature waiting for them. But this is real life so it won't happen. She followed. LEo stopped by a tree. "Can you hear a distant sound?" he asked.

"No all I can here is the breeze." she replied. "why you ask?" she asked.

"I've heard it ever since we arrived. It suddenly got a bit louder" he said. She started to open her mouth but Leo butted in. "I bet it is nothing" he said and started off again. He chose this path because he could hear the sound clearly. He was curious of what the sound was. What was calling him?"

The sun was right above them now. It was getting very hot. "Can we stop?" moaned Annie. She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt. The sleeves hung over her hands. "Okay. Does that mean we get to eat and drink?" he asked. "yes but instead of eating the food we will find some." she said. LEe moaned. She liked hunting obviously. SHe picked up a long stick. "It is pointy thats good. This will be handy!" she picked another one up and handed it to LEo. "Here just incase we have to trek mountains or steep hills." She smiled sweetly. They walked on a little further until they found a good shady spot to sit down. The trees were now green leaved like the ones back on Earth. Violet flowers were in it. Leo looked at Annie. " Should we try those flowers?" he asked. She looked up. She quickly hopped back up and climbed her way up the twisted tree. She picked one and jumped down.

She played with it for a bit then sniffed it. Her eyes grew wide. "We can't" she said.

"why not?" he asked.

"they smell like water" she dropped it on the ground and got one of the leaves we preserved from the spot we arose from. She placed the flower in her palm and squeezed it. Water slowly dripped from it into the leave. One flower gave 50 mls of water by the looks of it. "Wow. I never seen those before" he said. She looked at him if he was a dumb ass. "OF COURSE YOU HAVEN"T! We are in another world." She face palmed her forehead. Leo lowered his head. He closed his eyes to relax. Suddenly he heard a shriek. HE opened his eyes. Annie was standing up. She was pale, shaking and pointing behind him. He turned around slowly. There was this two legged fly creature in the sky not far away from them. It was yellow with three big wings and emerald eyes. Fear struck him. What was this creature? "ANNIE! RUN!" He yelled . She picked up the bag and her stick and ran off. Leo started to run too. He could hear wings beating behind him. It was pursuing them. They were running through bushed and fallen branches. He could now feel the wind from the wings aswell. Suddenly there was a tremendous shriek. His heart beat fastened. It was obviously ready to attack was he going to do? Keep running or turn around to fight. He suddenly bumped into Annie. "What are you doing?" he gasped. She turned to her right and started off again. What in the world is she doing now? he thought. He ran after her. He heard another shriek. This time A triumphant shriek. He stopped to see Annie standing by a white wolf. She was patting it. "Annie we don't have time for this! Something is chasing us!" he yelled at her. She nodded her head and ran off again. This time the white wolf followed her. He heard that call for him again. He stopped and turned around. He saw the yellow creature coming for him.

He heard a bark and Annie screamed. The creature screamed again. This time he responded. "Hrrrgh" he said. The yellow thing kept coming. "What the hell am i doing? Charli will think of me as a jerk for doing this!" he said to himself.

"SHRRCK" The yellow creature yelled and flew faster down at him. He closed his eyes. " Only if Charli was here to help" he said to himself. A tear ran down his face. He opened his eyes again to see a tear floating in front of him. It had a green fire spark in it. It dropped to the floor and that young girl appeared again.

"You got yourself in trouble. I knew you weren't trained yet!" she handed him a sword and vanished.

All he could hear.

"You MORON!" Annie yelled.

He woke up in a den of some sort. Annie was next to him looking really pissed. "And you thought I was stupid for patting Artic?" she said. He looked at her blankly."Do you remember what happened?."

"No" he said. She snorted in disgust.

"Well you nearly killed yourself. Why did you turn to face the monster and why did you go "hrrrgh?" she said.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." He sat up. Something about his leg felt different. He pulled up his short pants to find a strap and a hilt of a sword in it. He took the hilt out and press the button. The hilt transformed into a sword. "Rosa..." He murmured.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

" Rosa" he said. She blinked confused. Rosa mustn't of reached Annie yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" No seriously where are we?" questioned Dilka

"You said we were in London" Charli replied. Dilka eyes widened in excitement

"OMG! wait how did we get here?" She asked. Charli moaned.

"You took us here through a portal on the oval..." he sighed. She blinked in deep thought. "OH that tree portal!" she said. I was pretending it was a portal at the oval though..." she said shocked. Charli started to walk off. "HEY wait up!" She puffed as she ran after him. "what are you doing?" She asked.

"I am going to fid money and a place for us to stay" he moaned.

"I have an Auntie and an Uncle that live here in London. We will just catch the double deck bus!" she said happily and ran off towards the road. Charli slowly pursued after her. She reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. They hopped on. " 1 euro please" the bus driver said. Dilka shook her head. Charli stared at her. She gave him her smart rider. "Do you take these on the bus?" she asked. He looked down at her.

"What currency does it have?" he asked.

"Australian dollars." She said.

"No we don't" he said. She looked up. I need to go to my aunties place though!" she cried. The bus driver looked at Charli. He just shook his head in dismay. "Okay girl you and your boyfriend can hop on the bus." he said.

"HEY! I AM NOT HER BF" he said annoyed. He bus driver glared at him and he shut his mouth and moved along to the back seat with Dilka.

It took 30 minutes to get to the street Dilka wanted to be at and another 10 minutes to walk down to the end of the street to Dilka's Aunties house. They arrived at the front door. The garden was green and lush and the house was two stories. Dilka pressed the door bell.

"Who is it?" a voice said.

"It is me, Dilka your niece" Dilka replied. The door swung open.

"Oh hello my drag little niece in the are you here?" a young woman around her late 20's asked.

"Well i was pretending these two-" she started.

"Ahhh longish story" Charli butted in. The Aunt looked down at Charli. " WHat a good-looking boy you have here darling" she said.

"I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND! I am her neighbor who she likes to drag along into places!" he spurted out. He was sick of this. She looked at him.

"well come inside then and we will talk over some food aye?' She said. Dilka pranced in.

They sat themselves at the table with some biscuits. "So is your parents here?" Dilka's Aunt asked.

"No... only me and Charli" she said.

"How did you come here?" she asked

"I don't really know... Charli does though" She said. Charli groaned

"well start from the start" The Aunt said.

" well at lunch in school a girl who obviously likes my twin bro Leo came over to talk to him and the school bully caught her and she got really angry. Annie shrieked and hid behind LEo. LEo had nothing to do since he was terrified of her too. She drew her fist back and a metal plate grew around it and the next thing you know,the mark on my brother's back glowed green and him and Annie vanished." He said

The Aunt looked at him " Tell me about this mark" She said.

Charli lifted his sleeve. It is like this but flipped around and on his back" He said

Her eyes grew wide. She murmured something to herself. "Okay keep going"

"Dilka touched the spot they vanished with her marked palm and fainted. After school we were walking home and Dilka dragged me towards the oval and the trees that caught her interest the day before. She jumped through it and disappeared so I followed in curiosity. We came to London. Then Dilka acted weird and all grown up and know-it-all for a bit then vanished to normal blonde-brained Dilka" he said.

"HEY i am not blonde brained!" she yelled.

"Well that explains the change of atmosphere" The aunt said.

"humph?" He asked

"Nothing for you to worry about" She said. She hopped out of the chair.

"Wait what do I call you?" He asked.

"Zanna" she said and walked away.

HE turned around. DIlka was glaring at him. "Your mean you know." she said. She jumped up suddenly all happy. "I will show you the room you will be in!" she said and dragged him to the lounge room. "I have my own room when we come over here but you will have to sleep on the couch!" she said. Charli nodded his head. A smell wafted through the room. "OH! Uncle David is cooking dinner!" she piped.

"Is there any change of clothing I cud change into?" he asked her.

"maybe. You will have to see with Zanna tomorrow if you could go shopping." she said and hopped onto the couch. "Now what do you want to watch?' she asked.

"I don't care..." Charli said. They sat in front of the Tv for 30 minutes. "Dinner is ready" chimed a voice. They sat back at the table. "ZAnna?"

"yes Charli?"

" I need clothes..." he said ashamed.

"Okay we will go tomorrow!" she said happily.

After dinner he hopped straight into 'bed'.

" I wonder who Leo is going..." he asked himself.

He woke up in a black and white world. There were trees everywhere and a path going north. HE could here some chatter. 'It's getting hot can we please find a place to sit?'

'Okay can we have food and water though?'

'sure not the food though we can look for some' Charli suddenly saw two people walk along the path. HIS eyes grew wide. It was Leo and Annie! He tried calling out but nothing came. It must be a vision of what is happening right now. He thought to himself. He saw them under the shade and finding the water leaves. He saw their fascination in them. Leo closed his eyes. Annie walked across the path to another tree. A white wolf appeared. It howled and pointed it's noise towards a fossil. She walked over it and touched it. A yellow light appeared. It shot up into the sky. Annie screamed and ran towards Leo. Suddenly a yellow three winged creature. Leo opened his eyes. He saw them run for there life. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. 'what am I doing?. Charli will think of me as a jerk for this!.'

'only if Charli was here'

Charli said in his thoughts. 'You aren't a jerk. Remember you are having the adventure we both wished for. I am stuck in London with Dilka's Aunt and Uncle... Only if I was with you!'

He saw The creature fly towards him and Leo fainted. Charli yelled and woke in a start.

The woke up to see the lounge room pitch black. He heard footsteps quickly running down stairs. Zanna's head peeped around into the room. "Are you okay. You screamed" she asked.

"I'm fine I just had this weird dream. It must just be the separation from my brother kicking in." He replied. She walked in and sat at the end of the couch. "Is it just that or did you see something?" She asked. Charli sighed.

"Okay, I saw Annie and Leo. Only a bit of the journey they are having though. It happened and then it ended when Leo blacked out. I also got two of his thoughts transmitted to me" he said. She was looking at him intently.

"You are interested in me and my brother aren't you?" he asked. She glared at him.

"maybe" she said. A grin appeared and she walked off. He turned his head around. 3AM. Ever since Dilka came Leo's and his world changed. 'What did we do before Dilka came?' he questioned himself. It suddenly hit him. They wished for an adventurous life! Charli glared at the wall. "if we didn't make that wish I wouldn't be in this mess!" he moaned aloud. He turned around and tried to get back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up. The house was very quiet. HE slowly got up and put on his clothes again. (he was sleeping in his jocks) He slowly walked towards the kitchen and pepped his head around. He sighed in relief. 'I will get some food and some money and get away from this hell house' he thought to himself. Ever since the dream a funny feeling creeped around the house. He got himself a sandwich from a cupboard. He looked around the Kitchen until he stopped Zanna's bag. He opened it very slowly and opened the purse. There was 300 dollars in there. He decided to take $100. Te zipped the bag back up and walked back to the lounge room. He picked up his school bag and opened the window. He looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no one. He quickly hopped out the window and closed it behind him. He was now standing in the garden. He gladly stole a map of London in the lounge room last night. He looked at it. The closest bus stop was a 5 minute walk from here and it will take him to the mall. He quickly ran out of the yard without getting spotted and sprinted to the bus stop. He didn't want Zanna, David nor Dilka see him leave.

As he arrived at the bus stop the bus was just about to leave. He gave him 1 euro for the bus trip. He sat in the bus for 30 minutes until he reached the mall. When they reached the more he hopped off and thanked the bus driver. The mall was bigger then the one back home. It was 3 stories high and was already buzzing with people. He first needed to find a clothes shop. So he could have at least another pair of clothing. Charli walked in to find a shopping complex full of stores. " Dam I should of gotten 200 euros instead" he said under his breath. The walked into the closest shop called 'Surf life' It was a shop sort of like City beach back in Australia. He easily got stuff. He walked out with a bag of stuff. He walked on for a bit until he reached the food court. He walked to subway and brought himself a sub he could have for breakfast. Their service was very slow and they messed his order up. He sighed and walked over to a table near by. He ate and slowly took in what was happening around him. It was 9AM and it was already buzzing with it would be dead and most of the shops will be starting to open. Charli opened the map. He still had some money left over.

" where should I try and take residence?" he asked himself. He looked at the map murmuring to himself. "Need some help there young lad?" a voice asked. Charli lowered the map to find a slim blonde guy standing in front of him.

"Ah yes. DO you know somewhere that has cheap accomdimation ?" he asked.

"Sure I do. I will take you there!" said the man. This was a very generous offer for him to make. CHarli got out of the seat and followed the man to his car. Charli's mouth dropped. It was a red sport car he usually saw in his dad's car magazines. It looked a bit like a ferrari/dagger. "It is just a car lad. Nothing to worry about." he said and climbed in. Charli followed.

When they were driving to the place the man asked. "Why are you here lad?"

"Ahhh... Long story you won't understand or believe it. I didn't really either at first." He replied.

"Oh come on mate I have heard of everything tell me."

"I rather not..." Charli replied. The man just nodded his head and turned left. The streets were getting grubbier . Charli had a bad feeling about this.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Downtown London. You wanted the cheapest place to stay no?" he asked

"I guess so..." They took another turn into a slimmer street. The car pulled over.

"Now tell me how you came here boy. If you don't I won't take you the rest of the way." He snorted. Charli thought quickly. He didn't want to be dumped here so he might aswell tell the man. It seemed like a nice man after all. "well..." The explaining happened but he didn't talk about what happened at school he just simply said 'he had a bad day at school'. When he finished the man Smiled and drove off again. "I have heard other strange stuff don't you worry." The man said. Charli looked up at him.

"well then would you know where a portal will be?" He asked.

"What you talking about lad?" he questioned.

"Never mind." They drove for a couple more minutes until they pulled over next to an alley way. There you go just walk through that alley way and tah dah. I will com with you though." He said with a big smile. Charli just nodded and got out of the car. The alleyway had graffiti on it. 'It is down town London I guess.' Though Charli.

Meanwhile...

Dilka arose from her bed and looked at the time. 9:00. She hopped out and ran to the door. She suddenly stopped. "Better put on a t-shirt" she said. ITwas a very ht summer night so she had taken off her pj top. She skipped to the wardrobe and picked a random t-shirt. SHe slowly strolled out and trotted down the stairs to the lounge room. "Hi the-" she started as she entered the room. She looked at the couch bed. It was empty and his bag wasn't next to it like it was last night. She walked into the kitchen. No- one was there. "Where would he be?" she asked in a quiet voice. Suddenly it popped in her head. "HE MUST BE HIDING!" she said happily. She suddenly put on a straight face on and yelled sternly. "Okay where are you Charli?" she yelled. Not realizing Her aunt and uncle were still sleeping. She suddenly heard foot steps coming down the stairs. She ran t them expecting Charli. "Keep your voice down dilka. We are trying to have a sleep in" said Zanna.

"Sorry i was looking for Charli. Do you know where he is?" she asked puzzled.

" I knew he would do this after last night" Zanna moaned.

"what do you mean?" DIlka asked worried.

"He was having a bad dream last night and over re-acted about me calming him down. I think has gotten into his head. Normal humans aren't like this." Dilka was looking at her blankly. "I think he has run away Dilka" Zanna replied. Dilka looked up at her.

"No he wouldn't do that!" Dilka yelled in disbelief.

"There is something wrong with him Dilka. We will find him." Zanna said sternly stormed out of the house.

Dilka was sitting on the couch. Head in her hands. She heard talking outside. She was curious, so she walked to the door and placed her ear over it.

" Sir, Charli ran away. I need some help finding him. He could be anywhere in London." She said. She heard someone talking through the phone she was using.

" He has gotten suspicious. I shouldn't of talked to him about his time vision. I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble."

She heard the mobile close and Zanna's car drive off. "Time vision?" she said softly very confused. Something wasn't right around here. She walked back to the lounge room and sat in the chair. She saw something above the TV that wasn't there before. She walked over to it and picked it up. _Fire that burns through the night is the goal._


	5. Chapter 5

Tension flight Chapter 5

Leo woke back up to see a tray next to him. There was a leaf of water and some berries. He picked up the leaf and took a sip. It had a cherry blossom taste to it. Suddenly a white wolf entered. "Glad your awake" it said. Leo sat up in the bed in disbelief.

"what are you?" he stuttered.

"A white wolf. You should know the world you teleported yourself too was different to earth." it replied. Leo placed the leaf back on the tray.

"How do you know of me?" He asked

"Everybody knows of you Leo. Now follow me, might aswell show you around." The wolf started to turn and walk off. Leo slowly got out of bed. His senses were dizzy. Each step gave a shock of pain. He finally reached the end of the corridor to see the white wolf waiting for him.

"What is your name?" Leo gasped. Every step was exhausting.

"Tasman" Tasman replied. He looked him up and down. "Now tell me when you need break" he said and started to walked off again. They walked down right and left down several of corridors until they entered a room. In one corner there was a bed of leaves with dead flesh. He shuddered at the site.

"oh don't worry it is meat off the mullets. We won't eat you! you are too valuable" Tasman said. HE walked over to wear all the fruit was. "Now as you can see this is the storage" Tasman said and started to walk off again. "Where is Annie?" He asked. Tasman turned around. "The med area, helping the injured"he said and started to walk again.

They entered another room and Leo spotted Annie out of the crowd of white wolves. Annie looked up relieved. "You're awake," she said happily. Leo nodded and leant against the wall happy to gain a break. Annie quickly finished wrapping something around one of the wolves' paw then ran over to Leo to check up on him. "who was that 'rosa' you talked about earlier?" she asked. Leo shook his head.

"Never mind. She isn't anything important," he muttered. Annie looked into his eyes. Her ice blue stare made Leo hesitate and he twisted his head to the side.

"Well at least you're alright. I was kind of worried. You were nearly killed! and i have always had this feeling that you will help us both get out of here," Annie said. Leo sighed.

"I am nothing special. I am just some boy who lives a normal life," leo muttered.

"Then why are we here?" she asked. Leo looked at Annie again and folded is arms. His patience and temper wasn't that good. " I don't know, bit this place everything about it reminds me of my brother's imagination," he said. Annie nodded and looked back over at the wolves.

"They said we can leave when ever we want," she said. Leo started to walk out.

"let's go then," he said. He really wanted to escape this place. Annie stopped him.

"i can tell your not fit enough to leave. Rest for a few more days then we will leave," she mentioned. Leo sighed annoyed. She was so calm and in control here, whilst he was his short tempered self. What was with the sudden change in attitude? He always thought she was a quiet girl. Was it because of Millie?

Leo staggered back to where he was pretty sure his resting room and was glad at the sight of a bed. He laid down and fell back to sleep. He had a peaceful sleep when he was woken by the sound of footsteps. He looked over to see Annie was leaving the room. "Annie?" he asked dazed. She looked around and smiled.

" I was just checking up on you," she said and walked back to Leo. " You look better! i think we can leave tomorrow!" she said happily. Leo looked up her kind of in a daze. She looked at hi confused and looked away red in the face. Leo realized and bowed his head in shame. Day dreaming can't be tolerated! he thought to himself.

The next day They set off again. Annie waved and hugged the white wolves good-bye. Leo turned around to Annie when they got out of their sight. "What is so special about them?" He asked. Annie shrugged. "They were nice. They did show us to safety and cured your injury," she said looking on ahead. They walked in silence for a bit until Annie said. "Do you know the first night here how you mumbled something," she said.

"Yer," leo replied

"well do you know how it was something about a light at the end of the tunnel will lead to consequence... What if the road we chose was lighter than the other was the light at the end of the tunnel?" she asked. leo shrugged.

"who knows," he muttered. he looked up at the clear blue sky above them.

"i have been realizing that this world has the mythical animals my brother had in this notebook,"

Annie nodded and smiled. "it might mean something!" she said and looked other at a rustling bush. she stopped and a pink rabbit ran out of the bush. She threw her walking stick at it and got it in the flesh. It died instantly. Leo looked at her impressed. "I use to camp with my Dad until he died," she said. She took the stick out of the rabbit and put it in her bag. "I find it funny how the rabbit is pink," she chuckled to herself. A loud sound suddenly came around the area. Leo stopped instantly and covered his ears. It was painful and annoying. He knelt on the floor and Annie ran up to him. She obviously couldn't hear it.

"What is wrong?" she asked concerned. We were too far away from the wolves now it was only Annie and I. "Ter-terrible s-shrieking" he muttered in pain. Annie pulled leo up and helped him walk for a bit until the sound dimmed down. It was the first time hearing that sound after being with the wolves. He almost thought he was going insane, even though he had only been here for like 2-5 days. Leo sulked down on the ground shaking. Annie looked around a bit confused about what just happened. Leo rubbed his head and asked Annie to pass him the water. She gave him a leaf bottle and he drank it all sighed. He drank the last bottle... Leo laid down. "Let's rest," he muttered and feel into a deep sleep.

CHarli was standing in front of him. The strong howling wind whipping the coldest that froze his skin. Charli wasn't looking impressed. He said something but the wind was too loud that the words never reached him. Charli turned around and faded into the black. Leo reached out his hand and yelled out "WAIT!" but he was suddenly swept away by a crashing wave taking him under. He suddenly was sprawled on a rock. He looked around and saw Annie. Her back was facing him and she was looking out at the raging sea. She was humming a warming tune. "Annie?" he asked. She turned around. Her face was red and teary. "What have you done?" she asked.

"I haven't done anything," he said. He suddenly noticed she was holding some kind of object. "YOU LAIR!" she yelled and a light appeared in her hands and he was blinded. WHen his sight finally came back he was in the woods and Rosa was standing there. She looked a bit different. She was singing a tune that had the same rhythm to the one Annie was humming.

_deep in the woods, under the sun's touch,_

_in a clearing, the daises bloom._

_they open, to the warmth and happiness the sun will bring,_

_and when the sun sets,_

_they await for the sun to rise again._

_one day, the sun didn't rise,_

_evil casted themselves in the clearing awaiting, the next rise of the sun,_

_to catch the fire tear~_

Leo had never heard the song before but Rosa had stopped singing it and looked at leo. Her eyes were black and unemotional. As they made contact with him he fell into the pits of darkness. He woke up in a jolt. Annie was looking over him. "You're a weird one," she muttered. He looked around making sure this wasn't a dream either. She patted him on the back. "It's alright your back from where ever," she said noticing his was that dream? He never had nightmares like that before... Annie helped him off the ground. "We better head off again," she said.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Leo asked.

"I thought you knew something about this place so I followed," she said.

"I don't know ANYTHING about this place," he muttered. Annie nodded and started walking. "Well we will find our way out then!" she said. Leo followed behind her.

The walk was long and boring so Leo pulled out his sword and looked at it. The hilt had an intriguing pattern engraved into it. It was light and easy to swing around. The sun made the blade shine. He never dealt with a sword before. Annie turned around. "Stop swinging that around! you might get me!" she said concerned. He nodded and sheathed his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Tension flight chapter 6:

FIre that burns through the night is the goal. What does it mean? Dilka thought. She looked frantically around the room. David wasn't awake yet! She ran outside to find a bicycle. She hopped on and rode it down. Where would he be? He would of gone to the mall but someone could of taken him somewhere! The interest Aunt Zanna and that mysterious person had in him could mean other people could be looking for him! "If i remember rightly in London people took people to downtown london to deal with them," Dilka said under her breath. Downtown london would take ages for her to ride to and Charli could already be in BIG TROUBLE! She had to hurry!

Charli looked around the alley way. It had a bad feeling to it. "Just this way," the man said leading him down it. Charli couldn't see anything beyond the alley way. WHat if it was a dead end and all of this was for nothing? It suddenly got darker. A lot of people were in this part of the alley way. It had Charli feel uneasy. "OI! Big Boy," One hooted out. The man waved. "Brung another?" another yelled out. He nodded. A girl with red hair stepped out of the shadows that were hiding every one. She looked Charli up and down. "You sure it's him?" she questioned. The man shrugged. "I found him by himself. Wasn't the rumor he would be by himself or with a wacko girl?" He asked. The girl nodded and walked up to CHarli. "Would you tell us your name, young lad?" she asked. Charli was unsure but just to be polite he answered. "My name is Charli." He suddenly felt eyes burn into his back. Was something wrong with his name. He heard whispering around the alleyway and arms wrapped around his body. This wasn't good! This wasn't good at all! "Let GO!" he screeched. sniggers filled the alleyway. Why did he trust this guy?

Another Girl showed her face. She had blonde shoulder length hair red and gold singlet, pink gloves, denim blue shorts and a pink ribbon tied around her neck. She smiled at Charli. "We were glad you came here instead of us going over there," she started.

"What do you mean come to us?" he asked staring at the flick knife in her hand.

"You saved us the trouble of going to what? Australia and hunting you and your brother down," She smirked and walked closer to him.

"I heard your brother isn't with you. Where is he?" she hissed.

"I-I don't know," Charli stuttered. She placed the blade on his neck.

"You must be bluffing! Do you know how long I have been looking for you two?" She asked with a hint of insanity in her voice. What was she going on about? The man but his hand on her shoulder. "Carmen, calm down. You are mentally unstable still," he said concerned.

"Yer Boss! You don't want to kill him!," They called out.

"You're the boss?" Charli asked. She drew her knife away and nodded.

"Yes, surprising isn't it? A princess like me being a boss of a rebel gang!" she sniggered to herself. Charli looked her up and down. She was a very pretty lady. Sadly her mental unstableness failed her. She clicked her fingers and the arms around him dragged him away. Charli tried to struggle free but it was no use. The people restraining him were too strong. He was suddenly blind folded.

When the blind fold came off he found himself in a dim room. It smelt old and dusty. Where was Dilka? SHe probably would of noticed by now and came riding down. Carmen was standing in the room. No one else was around. "I'm sorry about before. Let instincts take over," she said annoyed. SHe looked up. "Let's say i have two personalities,"She said. She looked friendlier now. She sat on the ground. "I am usually in this place to reflect on my bad actions," she continued. she smiled slightly. "I am not really their boss either. I just have the information the higher ups need. Insane me though. Well that's a whole different story," she said. Charli nodded. He felt a bit sorry for her. It must of be hard for her to deal with two personalities. "Hey. an you tell me more about your brother?" she asked. Charli thought for a bit. What happens if this is all an act.

"I'm sorry. I'd rather not say," He replied. She nodded and got up.

"I guess you wouldn't," she sighed and walked out of the room. Charli laid down on the hard cold floor. He might rest and hopefully when he wakes up everything will be fine.

Dilka rode her bike down until she got tired. SHe stopped a bus stop not far away and rode that extra distance. SHe looked in her pocket. She had a few coins! she counted them. 10 euro. She smiled and waited for the bus. "Down town london," she bus driver received her money and she sat down on the bus. Was Charli alright? Only if she knew what he was going through! She was never good at noticing other people's feelings, only hers. The person behind her picked up his phone. She eavesdropped on their conversation. She only got bits of it though but it was all she needed. "What is it?" he asked. a muffled voice went through the phone. "You found him? GREAT! be there soon!" the person said and hung up the phone. Charli was by himself and didn't know london very well. He would of accepted any help! This person may help Dilka find him! She followed the person off the bus to a old, tattered building. He knocked on the door 4 times in a pattern and the door stood their for a bit then tried the same pattern. The door swung open and she snuck in. Hopefully people didn't recognize she wasn't apart of what looked like a group. A pretty blonde girl trotted down the stairs. "he is asleep upstairs. One of you guys can look after him," SHe said. Dilka put her hand up.

"Okay, you can guard him," She said and walked over to a table. There was a lot of people here so she wouldn't remember who was new or apart of the group! Dilka ran up stairs to find herself in a little room. A door was on the left and she opened it. Charli was sleeping on the floor. Should she wake him up? No! he might get angry. She sat down on the floor and stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. As if he was floating in the ocean. She waited a few hours when suddenly CHarli groaned. HE MUST BE AWAKE! She jumped up and lent over him. "HELLO!" she cheered. He jumped surprised. All colour had drained from his face. "What are you doing here?" he stuttered. She shrugged.

"I just followed a guy here and they let me guard you," she said.

CHarli nodded. "Did you think of a way out?" he asked. Dilka's expression changed. This was a bad sign for both of them. "You mean you sat here doing nothing?" he asked pissed. Dilka frantically looked around the room. There was a rope in the room_ but was it safe to use?_ "Wait.. since you said all that stuff when we first met. Don't you have the talent of flying or something?" Charli teased. Dilka tensed. "I thought you were different then the others," she mumbled. She turned her head to him. This comment had obviously got to her. "Oh, can't you fly? Aren't you super human? why don't you go invisible and disappear from my sight? Can't you save the world from 'evil'?" she hissed. She looked out the window and jumped out of it. whilst saying. "I guess not," Charli ran to the window and yelled out. "I WAS JOKING!". He saw dilka fall out and land on the path way in perfect tack. They were on the second floor! She ran away tears filling her eyes.

_Damn, Charli! You just messed up!_

He sat back down on the cold floor. She might of ran off to find something to get him out. But she looked really hurt at his joke. It was only a joke...

_You idiot. You don't know what she has gone through._ A voice said in his head. He put his head in his hands. He sucked. He went into the corner and thought through his actions.

Dilka was running through the street's of Downtown London. ears filled her eyes. Why do things hurt her so easily? _He said he was joking! but i jumped out of a window and ran away. I am such a jerk._ She thought. She suddenly got tired and went into a slow walk. " I should go back. Tell david," she said. She pulled over a taxi.

"I dont have any money! but can you drive me home? i got lost. My uncle will pay," Dilka said to the indian man driving the cab. He nodded. "Sure thing miss," he said and drove off to the destination. DIlka jumped out of the cab when it finally reached her uncles. She ran into the house. "Uncle david! I found Charli but I couldn't get him out! you have to help me!" She called out into the house. David Came running down the stairs putting on his jacket. "Show me then." he huffed and followed Dilka out of the door.

They hopped into the cab and they drove back to the site Dilka was picked up at. David gave the driver the money and ran after Dilka as fast as he could. Thy reached the building. "Second floor in that window," Dilka puffed whilst pointing at the window. David nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem," he said. He pulled out a rope with a hook atone end. He threw it in the air until it caught the window sill. It made a clank sound and Charli's head popped out of the window. "Use the rope as a fire man pole," David called out. He looked at David. " What if it breaks or I fall?" He asked. David looked at Dilka. then back up at Charli. "Dilly, will catch you!" he said.

They both stared at him in disbelief. He winked. Charli sighed and climbed over the window sill and started to slide down the rope when the suddenly panicked and lost his grip. Dilka jolts below him but he managed to stay on with his feet wrapped around the rope until he hit his head on the ground. David un hooked the rope and put Charli on his back since the impact o the ground and his head left him unconscious. 'How could david carry him on his back and run faster than me?' Dilka thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Tension flight Chapter 7:

There was a lake in front of them. It was getting hot so Leo was happy at the sight of it.. He ran in front of Annie and took his shirt off. He suddenly dived into the water. The cool water cooled off his skin and gave him a relaxing feeling. He went back up to the surface to see Annie standing there is disbelief. He forgot that they weren't close in any way but class mates and he just took his top off in front of her and worst of all his mark was now visible.

He took his belt of and threw it onto the bank so his sword wouldn't rust. "You should come in! It's refreshing!" he called out She went red in the face.

"We aren't on earth so I don't have any spare clothes," She replied. _I'm so stupid_ thought Leo. He nodded and went back under water. He water was very clear and didn't sting his eyes at all! Fish swam around him not scared of him at all. They were all different kinds of colours. They were beautiful! The sun would reflect of their scale too making it even more spectacular!

He finally decided to get out of the water. He walked onto the bank to see Annie sitting up against a tree. He bent down to get his belt and fastened it around his waist. Beads of water were clinging onto his body making him shine. His hair was wet and mattered making him look even hotter to Annie. Annie couldn't help but stare. He suddenly turned around to see his birthmark. _What is that?_ She thought it would be better not to ask. Leo walked up to Annie and sat himself down next to her. "That swim was nice," he said.

Annie slowly nodded trying not to look at him. Why was someone like him next to her? He noticed her reaction. "What have I done?" he asked.

"It's your body…" She pointed. Out he looked all over him.

"I don't see anything strange…" he said. Annie felt like killing herself. He didn't know he was hot? "The thing is nothing is wrong with your body," She said. He grinned. "You think I am good looking ai?" he asked. Annie blushed.

"But I have a flat stomach," he said patting it.

"Do all boys care only about muscles?" She asked. Leo shrugged and leant against the tree she was leaning against.

They sat there for a bit before Leo asked "So that day before we came here, why did you hide behind me?" He asked. Annie shrugged.

"I don't really know. I know Millie was being mean like usual and I wanted someone to protect me," Annie said. Leo laughed.

"You picked the wrong guy! I am terrified of Millie as well,".

"I didn't. I ended up in a world I never knew existed," she said happily. Leo found a hint of something else about the reason why she was happy but he couldn't recognize it.

"We should be heading off soon. Walk aimlessly to find something," Annie said. Leo got up and stretched. "Sure we shall head off," he said and he put his shirt back on. They started to head towards the setting sun. It was making the sky pink orange and yellow. Beautiful blending colours.

This place was getting more boring by the day! They hadn't run into anything for a few days. They didn't even know what they were looking for. Leo had noticed he never heard that call. Could it be that they were going in the wrong direction? Annie was humming a simple but catchy tune. It sounded like that song that was very popular at the moment. She suddenly stopped and Leo walked into her. "Why did you stop?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something up ahead," She said. She turned her head a bit to face me. "It must have been my imagination," She said and started walking on again.

Annie suddenly diverged to the left. Weren't we supposed to just walk on straight so we could trace back? "Hey Annie where are we going?" Leo asked.

"I saw something again over there so I thought we'd go around it," She said.

"Are you sure it's not your imagination playing up since we haven't done anything entertaining in ages?" He asked. Annie shot him a glare that made him feel guilty about what he had just said. "Sorry," he mumbled and silently followed Annie.

The walked on for a bit until it started to get dark. Annie placed down the bag and sat on the ground. "Shall we rest here?" she asked. Leo fell to the ground in relief. A break! He laid down and took his hilt holding his sword off his belt so he could sleep comfortably. Annie handed him some berries to eat. They hadn't come across meat in awhile and they had already eaten the pink rabbit. Leo quickly ate the small blue square berries and nuzzled into the cold grassy ground to sleep.

Leo heard something growl and a whimpering sound. He looked up so see a creature cornering Annie. She looked over at Leo with wide eyes. The creature was like a lion but bigger and it had a bird beak and wings! As Leo got up and grabbed his sword the creature pounced at Annie. She screamed in terror but suddenly the creature screeched and stumbled backwards. A big gash was on its cream brown face. Leo looked over to see Rosa standing there with a sword. She smiled.

"What brought you guys out into this territory of mine?" she asked. The creature saw her and flew away in fear. Annie looked at Rosa in surprise. Rosa was small like a 10 year old. Her black hair fell into curls that ended at her chest. She had snow white skin and crystal blue eyes. She looked down at Leo and his sword. "You haven't learnt how to use it so why do you wield it?" She asked. Leo looked down at his sword. Rosa didn't need an answer because she walked up to Annie and helped her up.

"You should be weary of this area. Beasts live here," She said. She sounded so young and wise the way she talked. "Who are you?" Annie asked. Rosa smiled sweetly. "Rosa Finsor," she said. Annie looked at Leo recalling he said her name when he woke up in that den. Rosa put her sword into the ground. The sword was three fifths of her height. How could she wield such a big weapon?

She sat herself down on the ground. "It's the first time I have seen travellers arrive in this dimension," she said. "No one ever comes that is why this place is so peaceful. No human interference like on Earth," She said.

"Do you live here on your own?" asked Annie. Rosa shook her head.

"Oh no! There are people who live here! It's just they live in a small village not far from here," She said. She suddenly shot up again.

"you guys must be staving! Come," she said and started to skip into the woods. Annie and leo slowly got up and followed her into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 tension flight:

Charli felt himself jump up and down in a dark landscape. Where was he? He slowly got up head aching. He placed his hand on it to feel it, it was very tender. The room suddenly lightened up a little. An older version of Dilka was standing in front of him. "Dilka?" he asked. She shocked her head.

"I am not the Dilka you know. I have something for you," she said. She opened her hand up. A water lily floated in her slender right hand. "What is with the water lily?" he asked. Dilka placed a slim finger over her lips. It obviously was a secret that he needed to find out for himself.

He took the water lily out of her hand. "Your friend Dilka has found another clue," She said and vanished into the darkness. It suddenly went very bright.

Charli opened his eyes to see Dilka's head straight over his face. "Move your face away from me," he groaned. She noticed and quickly ducked away into the chair. They were back in Zanna and David's house. "What happened?" he groaned rubbing his swore head. "You don't remember?" she questioned. Charli shook his head. She held the water lily. "This was in your hand. You were going to crush it so I took it," She said.

Charli looked up at her long childish face. Aren't you angry at me?" he asked. She shook her head. "I over reacted," she said.

"did you find anything when I was gone?" he asked. Dilka looked at him puzzled then pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "I found this note on top of the TV," She said as she handed it to him. _Fire that burns through the night is the goal. _What did fire that burns through the night and a water lily have in common with each other and a portal? He thought to himself. None of this made sense unless the fire part was just to confuse him.

"What is with that face?" Dilka asked. Charli shook his head to get rid of his lingering thoughts. "Oh, I was just thinking what does water lily and fire have in common?" he asked. Dilka sighed and got a lighter that was near by. She lit the water lily alight. "What are you doing?" Charli asked astonished.

The water lily slowly burnt into a crisp and it went dark. A flame flickered in the darkness. Letters of flame appeared in the darkness. _Enemies are closer than expected. Allies are further away than expected. Take this word as a warning of success or defeat,_ It had written.

"Enemies are closer than expected?" Dilka stuttered confused. Charli looked up at her shocked and confused face. "What?" he asked.

"Zanna called someone about you going missing today and drove off in a rush. David really wanted to capture you. Then this message," She said. She was obviously good at gathering all the information.

"it could be because they knew how bad being alone in London was?" he asked. Dilka shook her head. "It isn't that bad right now," she said. Charli sat up. A shudder of pain went down his spine. "Well ignore it. We need to find a way to get to Leo," He said. Dilka nodded.

Zanna walked into the little room they were in with a tray with China teacups full of warm tea. She rested it on the table next to them. "Nice to see your awake," she said with a faint smile. Dilka looked up at her.

"Dilka I need to talk to Charli for a bit," she said. Dilka opened her mouth to say something but closed it and slowly walked out of the room. Zanna sat down on the chair Dilka was sitting on. "Why did you run away?" she asked coldly. "I_I don't know," Charli replied. Zanna leant closer to Charli.

"Co-operate with us and we will get Leo back for you," she hissed. Charli thought for a moment. They would get Leo back? NO! He couldn't trust them right now. "I don't believe you and what do you mean by co-operate?" he asked. Zanna smiled. "You will find out later. What about if you don't co-operate we will do something to Dilka?" she sneered.

"But she is your niece!" Charli said shocked. Zanna crossed her arms. An evil glint shining in her eyes. " We aren't related at all. She is an orphan," Zanna said. Orphan?

"Anyway, she is useless here. You have seen the other Dilka haven't you?" She asked. Charli nodded. "That is the only important thing about her. Otherwise she is a normal being. We want you to get that Dilka for us," she said. Get the older Dilka? How would I? I have only met her in a dream! "No!"

Zanna's face looked like a ghost's face now. "So you want Dilka to die?" she asked. She stood up. "NO! I just don't want to do someone's own dirty business," he said. Zanna turned around.

"Only you can get to that Dilka. Your brother could too but that would be a harder way," she said. How does she know so much about us?

"Oh! And your brother has another job to do for me. It's going to be hard to get in contact with him and he will probably be the same as you. Mind you, I have a feeling he will be meeting her soon," Zanna said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Rosa. The daughter of fairies," she replied. The daughter of fairies. What did that mean. Was she a foe as well? Or was she someone that could be trusted. Zanna tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "David better finish that device so some of our men can go into that world," she said. Her face brightened and ran to Charli's bag and rummaged through it until she pulled out his notepad. "This thing will be useful for us to figure out what this world would be like," she said to herself. What did the notebook have anything to do with this? It was just a hobby book. Something clicked in his head. The daughter of fairies! In this made up realm he made these special people. They where related to a special things in that world. They were fairies, dragons, phoenixes, wolves, nymph and the ruler of all 'hydra'. Hydra's were extinct in that world though so that person carried its blood.

Zanna was looking at him. "Did you remember something?" she asked.

"Only about the daughter of fairies," Charli said. She nodded.

"We know about the daughter of fairies, daughter of nymph, son of wolves, son of phoenix, son of bahamut (platinum dragon) and the Hydra blood carrier. It isn't big news for us. We have our sources," She said. She walked out the door leaving Charli all alone in this room with one decision to be made.

No one came into the room he was in for the rest of the day. "I bet they fed her lies to keep her out of this room," Charli muttered under his breath. He never tried opening the door because he would know he would be hassled by Zanna about his choice. He sat in the dark room realizing there were no windows in this one room. He slowly got up his bare feet touching the cold floor boards and he kneelt down to rummage through his bag. Zanna had walked off with his notebook but he had other things in his bag. Well that was what he had thought. There was a lunch box, pencil case, school dairy and a 5-subject book. His phone and iPod weren't in there! He sat down on the floor in dismay. He had nothing to do. Well he didn't want to study since he wouldn't be back at school for obviously awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

Tension flight chapter 9:

Carmen came crashing through the front door of the house. A gang of people was armed behind her. "We are here for the boy and possibly the girl!" she shouted. Zanna went to her. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Carmen smirked.

"Zanna, I know they are in your household. You were just lucky your brother adopted the girl," she sniggered. David came around the corner to find the shocking discovery. He was suddenly pushed over and Chari appeared. "In the name of god!" he muttered. Carmen was standing there smiling hands on her hips. "Silly boy," she said.

"Ca-Carmen," he said. Zanna snapped her head at Charli.

"You little bastard told them we were here!" she shouted. Charli stepped backwards to get away from Zanna's rising anger. "No, I found out where you were ages ago Zanna," Carmen said.

"Come on Charli!" Carmen said putting her hand out. He looked at Carmen's good looks and innocent face and Zanna who was full of shock. Zanna only wants to use Charli but Charli knows nothing about Carmen's motives. He did get a message saying allies and further away than expected so does that mean Carmen and her gang is his allies? He should take the chance. He walked over to Carmen and took her hand. She smiled. "See, no conflict," she said. She looked around. "Where is that girl?" she asked.

Dilka laid in bed scared about the racket going down stairs. It was mainly muffled chatter. She finally drew up the courage to go down the stairs to see what was going on. She ran down the stairs and around the corner to see Charli take that blonde girl's hand from earlier. Zanna looked shocked but angry at the same time as well as David. The blonde girl looked up. She had to admit she was a good-looking woman. _I bet Charli just fell for a trap. _The lady looked up and waved at Dilka. "Hey!" she cheered out. Zanna shot a menacing stare at Dilka, which made her feel uncomfortable. Charli looked over his shoulder to see Dilka there. Dilka could imagine his thoughts. _I have been caught!_ Or something like that.

"What's happening?" Dilka asked looking around the room. The atmosphere was making her tremble. It didn't feel right at all. "We came for you," Carmen said. She looked at Zanna. "I found them first!" Zanna yelled. Carmen shrugged and looked down at Charli. "She told you right?" she asked. Charli looked up at her. "About finding Dilka?" he asked. Carmen nodded.

"Finding me?" Dilka asked. Carmen smiled and pushed the topic aside. Charli looked at Dilka. "Zanna wants me to find this person to do something evil and wants to get into the world Leo is to get him to capture the daughter of fairies," Charli said. Dilka stood there staring at him. "I thought I was the one who spoke gibberish," she said.

"They exist though!" Charli said. Dilka laughed.

"Where is the proof," Dilka asked. Charli thought for a while. How will he prove his point? Carmen smirked and pulled out a device. "if you want proof I shall tell you," she said.

"Carmen don't!" David called out but it was too late Carmen started explaining.

"Charli is the son of the phoenix," she said. Charli looked up at her in disbelief. David sighed happily and Zanna grew angry. "That was top secret!" she shouted. Carmen shrugged and Charli backed away from everyone. "So you are saying I am not from here?" he asked. Carmen nodded. At least someone was completely honest with him. "We only came here to get Charli and Dilka so we can get Leo and Annie back to earth and help the world of Aria regain balance," Carmen said. She looked over to Zanna. "Them on the other hand want to take this special person known as the Older Dilka to you guys and destroy aria," Carmen said. Dilka looked over at Zanna. Zanna was pale and speechless.

Carmen had spoken about it so calmly and did so confidently, as if she had rehearsed it. Dilka looked back to Carmen and Charli and started to walk forwards until someone grabbed her around the neck. They held her tight enough to limit her oxygen supply and started to choke. "Give them back for I kill her," Zanna hissed. Charli started to run towards Dilka but Carmen Caught him by the arm and pulled him back. "You stupid idiot," she muttered. She shoved him out the door to one of the men. "make sure he doesn't do anything rash," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Tension flight chapter 10

Zanna who had her arms tightly wrapped around Dilka's neck restrained her. She was shaking at the fact she could be so close to death for a silly reason. Charli on the other hand was being restrained by one of Carmen's hunks to not get into harm's way. He looked shocked and ashamed at the same time. Carmen slowly walked over to Zanna in a well-mannered way. Something about her had changed. "You know killing her will ruin everything," she mentioned. Zanna shook her head. "My information says not," Zanna hissed. Carmen pulled out a flick knife.

"Synchronize," she said. The blade grew bigger and sturdier. She pointed it at David. "Kill her and he goes with her," she said placing the glinting silver blade at his neck. He looked up at Zanna with scared eyes. Zanna smirked.

"If you kill him now no harm will be done," she said. Carmen shot a concerned glance at Zanna. "You mean he has already made a teleporter to the other side?" she asked. Zanna nodded as well as David. Carmen smiled in lifted up her blade and struck one big blow across David's neck. Blood spurted out and he fell to the ground dead. Dilka screamed in distress, taking breaks to gain limited air.

Zanna looked at David's dead body in horror. She didn't move though. Carmen pointed the blade at Zanna's forehead. Zanna tightened her grip around Dilka's neck and Dilka's hands shot up to try and loosen her grip. "Let the poor girl go Zanna," Carmen said. Zanna shook her head and let one arm off Dilka and pulled out a knife out of her pocket. "You're not the only one with that skill," she hissed.

"Synchronize," she said. The blade grew bigger similar to Carmen's but it looked more delicate. She pointed it at Dilka. Carmen slipped her blade underneath Zanna's and flung it upwards hitting it away from Dilka. Zanna was still gripping it though. Zanna brought it forward towards Carmen but she dodged it with ease. Carmen twisted gracefully and pointed the sword at Zanna's chest.

"One more time. Let the girl go," she hissed. Zanna swished her sword at Carmen getting her in the cheek. Carmen's cheek skin flopped and she winced. Carmen looked back up and swung her sword at Zanna. Zanna threw Dilka to the wall and blocked Carmen's attack. Dilka hit the wall and fell to the ground unable to move. Carmen and Zanna's swords kept hitting each other when suddenly Carmen ducked low and swung her sword at Zanna's leg. Zanna yelped in pain as her left leg started to bleed badly. The cut was pretty deep and became a disadvantage to Zanna. They clashed swords a couple more times before Zanna retreated to the stunned Dilka and lifted up her sword. She swung down but the sword stopped in mid air. Dilka was curled up in a ball. Hands tearing into her sculp. "Stop! Stop! Stop it!" she called repeatedly.

As Zanna's sword stopped, she was blown backwards into the wall on the other side of the room. Dilka was still lying there saying the same thing over and over. "Desynchronize," Carmen said. Her sword minimized into the flick knife it use to be and walked over to Dilka. She stopped a meter away from her and knelt down putting her hand out. "It's okay, Dilka," she said with a smooth calming voice. Dilka looked up with big black eyes. Charli thought he saw them flash purple before they faded into their normal dark chocolate brown colour.

Dilka looked at Carmen with a confused, unsure face. She stretched out her hand and placed it gingerly into Carmen's hand before fainting. Carmen picked Dilka up and carried her out the door. "We should go," Carmen said as she ran to a white truck that was parked outside the household. The men went to drive the truck when the rest of them went into the back of the truck with Carmen, Charli and Dilka. Carmen laid Dilka onto the floor of the truck and let her be.

The world was red. Red trees, red sky, red lakes, red grass and she was red too. She looked around the place in fear. The smell of dried and fresh blood filled her nostrils. She gaged and fell to the floor. It was so overpowering. She looked at her shaking hands as the red crusted into a darker red until her whole body crusted and she smashed into the ground and broke like delicate but elegant glass.

She was standing on a silent beach. The waves lapped onto shore, mini and repetitive. The sky was pitch black with tiny little dots covering the domed, night sky twinkling. A big round circle shone brightly in the sky. _The stars and the moon. _ She dipped her toe into the water. She jumped back. The water was freezing! Suddenly a body shimmered into her view. It was a tall man. He was also staring out into the never-ending, calm ocean ahead. "It's nice isn't it?" he asked. She was surprised by his voice. He was rather muscular and well toned but his voice was calm, soft and surprisingly beautiful. "Y-Yes," she let it stumble out clumsily. He chuckled. "I have watched you. Your whole life in fact. Every failure to every success," he said. She walked up next to the man. His black slick hair covering his eyes. "You have always been weak without some help," he said. She looked at the man with a small childish confused face. "You don't know yet, soon you will," he said before fading into the darkness. "One more thing," his voice echoed around in the darkness. "Don't be afraid. The power lives inside of you, Dilka" he said.

She sat down on the wet sand and dipped her feet into the water again. It was warm now and she wriggled her toes around in delight. Suddenly she heard the sound of rushing water and looked up. A massive wave was coming her way. She tried to get up and run away but she couldn't move. Not even a scream would come out. She could only watch, as the wave would take her into the never-ending dream.

They arrived at a different warehouse. Carmen picked up Dilka who was still asleep. They walked in to a little room. It was wooden and it had two beds. A bookshelf was on the other side of the room as well as two desks. Carmen placed Dilka down onto the bed. Carmen turned around to Charli. "You watch her. Any sudden movements or screaming and come get us," she said and disappeared. Charli looked around. The room was very dark since it was still night. He stumbled over to the vacant bed and flopped down onto it sadly hitting his head on the other side of the bed. He groaned and shifted himself so his head was on the pillow. He felt his head. It didn't feel that bad. He would just have to see what he would feel like in the morning. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

He kept waking up. He couldn't sleep. Everything was bothering him. The fact his made up world was real and the fact he was apart of the legendary royals and to make things worse the son of the phoenix! The one who had the closest bond to Hydra being the only thing in that time that could understand what Hydra was going through, but it didn't explain why he was wanted by Zanna to get the 'older Dilka'. He was woken up for the 5th time to here someone gaging. He looked over to see Dilka holding her throat and gagging. He shot up out of the bed and ran over to her. He took her hands off her throat and held them in his hands. She was still gaging. Suddenly she fell quiet and didn't make another sound.

Charli wasn't sure whether to take his hands away and go back to bed or stay. Was it the comfort of his hands? He couldn't tell. Carmen walked through the door and looked at Charli. "She was strangling herself," he said suddenly. She nodded and pushed Charli aside. She placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She stayed put for a few minutes before her eyes shot open and she removed her hand quickly. Her face was calm and peaceful.

"She's fine," she said before taking Charli's hand and dragging him out of the room. She seated him on a seat outside of the room. "Now I bet you have been wondering why I want you," she said. Charli nodded slowly. She smiled.

"Well they aren't like Zanna's. I want to save aria. It's a creative world of peace. It would be horrible if humans destroyed it," she said.

Charli looked at her then at the floor. "What do you mean by save it?" he asked. Carmen bent down to look into his eyes. "It's decaying. An unbalance has occurred. We don't know what caused it but we believe Dilka has something to do with it. You are both 13 aren't you?" she asked. Charli nodded his head. "Yes, well, the unbalance started 13 years ago. It was very slow back then but it is starting to quicken in pace," she said. Charli blinked a couple of times before sitting up straight. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I need to get Dilka and you to aria. I need to now how Leo got there with that girl," she mentioned Leo in a harsh tone.

"What do you have against Leo?" he asked. Carmen looked up sharply.

"Nothing, it's just I heard something about his bloodline," she said. Charli nodded. So he was apart of the royals as well. "Anyway how did he teleport?" she pressed. "He just teleported," Charli said. She sighed.

"What actually happened?" she asked annoyed.

"Leo was going to get beaten up by this girl with a dagger and then suddenly teleported into mid air," he said. Carmen placed her hand on her head.

"So it was out of fear. Then why didn't Dilka teleport," she asked herself. They heard a loud thump as something fell onto the floor. Carmen and Charli shot up and opened the door wide enough that the hinges nearly detached itself from the door. Dilka was sprawled on the floor next to the bed. Carmen ran over and touched her forehead again. This time for a brief time then shot up and ran out of the room calling out "romia!"

She came back into the room with a tall man with long blonde hair. He looked a bit like a hippie. As he entered the room he looked at Charli then at Dilka. He placed a hand on her forehead then looked at Carmen. "We need to get someone in there," he said. _Get someone in there?_ He looked at Charli and smiled.

"Not the way you're thinking of," he said. He pulled out a little machine.

" We can't send Charli because he isn't trained. Carmen you must go in," he said. She nodded and sat down on the floor. Legs crossed. She placed her right index finger into the machine and closed her eyes.

Carmen watched as Dilka sat down on the wet sand staring at her feet. Not knowing that the waves were growing bigger and forming into one huge wave. If she got hit they could possibly loose her! Dilka looked up in fright as she saw the wave. She tried getting up but she didn't move. She made no sound out of the open mouth. The wave was coming closer she has to do something! Carmen placed her hands in front of her. " Sei Sui Kixyohi(nymph water reject)" She chanted. Dilka watched as the wave stopped suddenly. Carmen took this chance to sprint towards Dilka. Carmen wrapped herself around Dilka and chanted. "Han toumei no mizu,(translucent water)." Her body turned into water and Dilka was absorbed in. The wave suddenly came crashing down on them.

When the water had receded back into the sea. Dilka flopped out of Carmen and she turned back into her normal form. Carmen had a wide smile on her face whilst Dilka looked around confused. "Time to go back Dilka," she said before hitting Dilka over the head with a ray of water and they vanished from the world together.


End file.
